Uma nova tentativa de entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC tenta levar mais um convidado do agrado de Rowling


Nome da fic: Uma nova tentativa de entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Resumo: A BBC leva mais um convidado para tentar agradar Rowling.  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Betas: Thá, a super-beta e Jana, a bruxinha simpática!  
Nota: Essa entrevista foi feita a pedidos. E agradeço a Elisa por ter me dado algumas idéias.  
  


Uma nova tentativa de entrevista

ANDREW KELLY: Boa noite a todos os ouvintes da BBC. Aqui é Andrew Kelly, mais uma vez agradecendo a todos vocês que estão contribuindo para o sucesso de nosso programa, Conversa Franca. Essa noite temos conosco a famosa autora J. K. Rowling para mais uma entrevista. Boa noite, Sra. Rowling. Obrigada por ter vindo.

J.K. ROWLING _(aborrecida)_**: **Boa noite, Andrew. Mas eu gostaria de saber se esse programa por um acaso entrevista mais alguém além de mim.

KELLY _(sorrindo)_**:** Com certeza! Estamos nos esforçando para trazer estritamente convidados do seu gosto.

ROWLING _(desconfiada)_: Hum, isso eu tenho que concordar. Ultimamente só veio gente do bem.

KELLY: Todos os convidados foram a pedido dos nossos ouvintes. Eles a adoram, Sra. Rowling.

ROWLING: Oh, bem. Acho que, para agradar meus fãs, eu posso fazer umas pequenas concessões.

KELLY _(sorrindo):_ E nós ficamos muito agradecidos.

ROWLING _(com um olhar duro):_ Mas fique ciente de que está andando numa linha muito, muito fina.

KELLY: Cl-claro, claro que sim. Por favor, fique descansada. Seus fãs adoram seus personagens, e a nossa convidada de hoje certamente mora no coração de muitos ouvintes e fãs de Harry Potter. Estou certo de que a senhora vai ter muito prazer em conversar com essa convidada que tanto nos aquece o coração. É com imenso prazer que recebemos a simpática Sra. Molly Weasley!

Rowling _(sorrindo):_ Mesmo? Molly? Oh, que surpresa agradável!

(Entra **MOLLY WEASLEY, **_sorrindo para todos ao mesmo tempo, agarrada numa bolsinha surrada de palha colorida. Os demais _**WEASLEY**_ – exceto Percy – acomodam-se no auditório, fora do estúdio. _**ROWLING**_ acena com as mãos, com um sorriso de dividir a cara ao meio)_

ROWLING_: _Molly, querida!

KELLY: Bem-vinda, Sra. Weasley. É um grande prazer recebê-la aqui.

MOLLY WEASLEY _(sorrindo muito, intimidada com o microfone)_**: **Obrigada, Sr. Kelly. Eu me sinto honrada por estar aqui na BBC.

KELLY: Acredite, a honra é toda nossa. Estaremos conversando com a escritora –

MOLLY _(apagando o sorriso):_ Sim, sim, eu fui informada que essa senhora estaria aqui. Boa-noite, Madame.

ROWLING _(surpresa):_ Molly, por que tanta animosidade? Você é um dos personagens mais simpáticos que eu criei.

MOLLY: Não estou reclamando a meu respeito. Tenho um marido maravilhoso e filhos lindos, uma vida plena e feliz. Mas acima de tudo você fez de mim uma mãe. E é como mãe que eu venho lhe pedir: por favor, poupe os meus filhinhos!

ROWLING: De quê?

MOLLY: Dessas coisas que você faz com os personagens queridos. Você já deu a dica no quinto livro, com o capítulo"As angústias da Sra. Weasley"! _(Ouve-se ruído do fundo do estúdio)_ Eu sei que a tradução diz "As atribulações da Sra. Weasley", mas esse era o sentido! _(O ruído pára)_

ROWLING _(surpresa)_**: **Eu não estou entendendo. Do que está falando?

MOLLY _(angustiada):_ Você vive matando seus personagens e eu tenho sete filhos! Sete! É uma questão de simples probabilidade saber que um deles vai ser seu próximo alvo. Por favor, eu lhe peço, poupe minhas crianças.

ROWLING: Ora, Molly, você está exagerando, eu –

MOLLY _(abrindo a bolsa e tirando fotos bruxas, enquanto falava rapidamente):_São meus bebês até hoje, não importa a idade que tenham! Veja, olha só Gui com sua primeira vassourinha de brinquedo. E Carlinhos enfeitiçando um livrinho de dinossauros que ele adorava! Olhe, uma travessura de Fred e Jorge – a primeira vez que eles deixaram o cabelo do Rony azul! Roniquinho só tinha três aninhos, olha como ele chora! Eu não queria tirar essa foto, para não incentivar aqueles dois nas traquinagens, mas Arthur achou que Rony ficou tão bonitinho! E minha princesinha, Virgínia –

ROWLING: Mas de onde tirou essa idéia de que eu vou matar seus filhos?

MOLLY _(quase às lágrimas):_ Eu vi o que você fez com Sirius. Pobre Harry. Além do mais, vale o que está no livro, e eu digo: a maioria dos meus filhos está na Ordem. A guerra vai estourar no próximo livro. São grandes as chances de um dos meus bebezinhos morrer na batalha – Oh, Merlin, eu não quero nem pensar! Por favor, Madame, tenha piedade de uma pobre mãe!!

ROWLING: Mas muita gente acha que esse seria o final ideal para o Percy. Afinal de contas, depois de tudo que ele fez vocês passarem no último livro...

MOLLY _(parecendo uma vaca brava):_ Não ouse pensar em fazer nada contra meu Percy Inácio! Eu nunca azarei ninguém, mas você vai ver o que eu faço com você! Além do mais, eu confio que Percy vai ouvir a voz da razão. Logo ele voltará para o lado da Luz.

ROWLING: Isso quem decide sou eu.

MOLLY: Já que nós estamos falando em Percy, posso pedir um favor?

ROWLING: Qual?

MOLLY: Bom, você deixou claro naquele chat do World Book Day que o mundo bruxo em breve terá um novo ministro da Magia. Algumas pessoas até dizem que será Arthur!

ROWLING: Não posso confirmar nem negar nada a esse respeito.

MOLLY: Eu não quero pedir a favor de Arthur, mas sim a favor de Percy. Quando o Cornélio Fudge se for, podia, por favor, deixar o Percy com um emprego no Ministério? Ele teria que mudar de função, claro, mas eu odiaria que meu bebezinho ficasse desempregado. Ele poderia tomar medidas extremas. Talvez até... se voltar para o outro lado!

ROWLING: Eu não estou dizendo que ir para o outro lado será o destino de Percy, mas se for... não há nada que possamos fazer para impedi-lo.

MOLLY: Como não?! Ele é meu filho e vou fazer de tudo para impedir que ele se torne seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. Você não sabe do que um mãe pode ser capaz!

ROWLING _(provocando):_ O nome dele é Voldemort. Ele é bem persuasivo, sabe? Pode até convencer o Percy. Eu também sou mãe, sei exatamente do que está falando. Mas se o destino de Percy estiver com as Artes das Trevas...

MOLLY _(com um olhar assassino):_ Não pode estar falando sério! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, sua loura magrela com dentadura de cavalo!

ROWLING _(irada):_ Molly, estou avisando: irritar-me não vai ser uma idéia inteligente.

MOLLY: Já que estamos falando daquele chat maldito, posso fazer uma outra pergunta? Que idéia foi essa de dar aquele nome do meio para o Rony?

ROWLING _(com um risinho sarcástico):_ O que tem esse nome? É um nome como outro qualquer...

MOLLY: Não venha com essa para cima de mim! Por que o pobrezinho tem que se chamar Ronald Bilius Weasley? Isso chega a ser cruel! Tem que haver algo no Estatuto das Crianças e Adolescentes Bruxos contra isso! E ainda por cima vão colocar a culpa em mim e no Arthur!

ROWLING _(olhando para o teto):_ Repito: acho que você está exagerando.

MOLLY_:_ Mas não é só isso. Eu posso conviver com um filho que trabalha longe de mim, lá na Romênia, junto de dragões num local assombrado por vampiros. Eu posso conviver com um filho que tem cabelo comprido apesar de todos os meus conselhos. Eu posso conviver com dois filhos que são umas pragas e estão a um passo de se tornar marginais como Dunga Fletcher. Mas com um filho Bilius – é demais!

ROWLING: Ora, não fique assim. Sua filha tem um nome lindo: Virgínia.

MOLLY: Ah, sim, essa é outra que me preocupa.

ROWLING: Acha que ela vai se voltar para as trevas também? Mas ela tomou parte na Batalha do Departamento dos Mistérios! É uma forte candidata a Auror depois que se formar de Hogwarts! Não tem do que se preocupar.

MOLLY: Não quero dizer quanto a isso. Gina é corajosa e sabe o que quer. Aliás, sabe até demais. Depois que passou a paixãozinha de meninota pelo Harry, está me parecendo muito saidinha. Não estou gostando nada disso.

ROWLING: Ora, ela é jovem, bonita. O que tem de mais?

MOLLY: Ela é apenas uma menina! Precisa se preservar. Com esse rostinho, o cabelo vermelho, os homens vão ficar enlouquecidos. Daqui a pouco, quando ela tiver uns 17 anos, vai ficar impossível controlar essa menina!

ROWLING: Hum. E o que, exatamente, espera que eu faça?

MOLLY: Ora, que escreva Virgínia um pouco mais... recatada. O último livro ela começou namorando um, depois terminou com outro! Daqui a pouco vai ficar mal falada por toda Hogwarts!

(Da audiência, ouve-se um grito abafado. **GINA**_ está olhando para a mãe, furiosa. _**MOLLY**_ a ignora)_

ROWLING: Mas ela está na idade de namorar. Isso é normal, não acha?

MOLLY: Não, não acho. Tanto não é normal que o próprio Rony queria tirar satisfação do garoto que a estava namorando!

ROWLING: Rony não é parâmetro para essas coisas. Está provado que ele é um tanto tapado para isso. Ele sequer consegue lidar com o fato de que está atraído por Hermione.

MOLLY: Meu Roniquinho? Apaixonado?

(Na audiência, **RONY WEASLEY**_ fica vermelho feito um pimentão no forno)_

ROWLING _(mexendo a cabeça):_ Bom, melhor não falar nada agora. Isso é algo para se tratar nos demais livros.

MOLLY: Você vai fazer Rony e Harry disputarem o amor de Hermione?! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo??

ROWLING _(espantada):_ Com você? Mas que diabos você tem a ver com quem fica com quem?

MOLLY: Ora, tudo! Rony é meu filho, eu amo Hermione como se ela fosse irmã mais velha de Virgínia e Harry como um filho adotivo! É claro que eu vou adorar se Hermione fizer parte da família, mas aí o pobre Harry vai ficar tão sozinho que eu vou morrer de tristeza! Sem contar que se eles brigarem, Rony perde o melhor amigo dele em Hogwarts, e Harry também! Eu não quero ver meus dois garotos brigando! E também não quero ver Hermione magoada! Isso... é cruel! Sua... sua.. mulher malvada! Fazendo uma coisa dessas com as crianças!

ROWLING: Mas eu ainda não fiz nada! Como eu disse, Rony é meio tapado para essas coisas.

MOLLY: Mas conta, quem vai ficar com Hermione?

ROWLING: Acha que eu vou contar uma coisa dessas para você?

MOLLY _(com um sorrisinho maroto): _Ah, conta aí. Eu juro que não conto nem pro Arthur. Guardo segredo absoluto. Conta, vai! Vai ser meu Rony?

ROWLING: Nós estamos numa transmissão de rádio. Que segredo haveria nisso?

MOLLY: Ah, isso é um detalhe sem importância! Mas vai, conta aí que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade!

ROWLING _(possessa de ódio):_ Você e milhões de leitores! Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer. Não posso dizer nem quem vai sobreviver...

MOLLY: Ai, lá vem você com isso de novo! Que prazer mórbido é esse de criar personagens só para matá-los depois?

ROWLING _(dando de ombros):_ Cada um deve fazer o que tiver mais prazer.

MOLLY _(contrariada):_ Isso a senhora sabe fazer muito bem. Aliás, está com uma aparência de quem só tem feito isso nos últimos tempos. O mesmo não se pode dizer da minha.

ROWLING _(revirando os olhos): _Ai, o que será agora?

MOLLY: Não fique revirando os olhos. Olhe para mim! Veja só a minha aparência. Baixinha, gordinha, esculhambada...

ROWLING: Mas o que é isso agora? Você não é uma pessoa superficial. Você é toda dedicada aos filhos e ao marido. Sem falar na ajuda que dá à Ordem da Fênix.

MOLLY_:_ Sou assim porque **voc** quer. Eu não tenho nada contra ir a um bom salão de beleza uma vez por semana, quem sabe um spa, perder um pouco de peso...

ROWLING: O quê? Está querendo me dizer que você quer ser dondoca?

MOLLY _(com um sorriso maroto): _Eu iria adorar, queridinha. Salões de beleza, fofoca, roupas e jóias... Aposto como Narcisa Malfoy não sai do salão. Sem contar que ela ainda tem um corpinho de adolescente, e eu sou a maior baranga!

ROWLING: Molly, eu não estou reconhecendo você.

MOLLY: Por quê? Só porque eu quero colocar uma corzinha nesse corpinho?

ROWLING: Está bem, então deixa eu explicar algumas coisas sobre por que você não pode ter a mesma mentalidade da Narcisa. Em primeiro lugar, você é mais velha do que ela. Você e Arthur já tinham cinco filhos quando ela teve o único filho. Isso faz diferença no corpo de uma mulher. Em segundo lugar, vocês não teriam como sustentar o modo de vida dela. Ela só sustenta porque se casou com um Malfoy.

MOLLY: Ah, eu já ia falar disso. Nós vivemos numa pindaíba desgraçada. Os Malfoy, tanto pai quanto filho, vivem nos chamando de gentinha, e quer saber? Eles têm razão. Sete filhos, as contas sempre apertadas! Não me leve a mal, eu amo Arthur e acho que não poderia encontrar melhor pai para os meus filhos, mas será que ele não podia ser um pouquinho mais ambicioso? Pensar em ganhar um pouco mais?

ROWLING _(arregalando os olhos):_ Mas vocês são do bem! Esse é o objetivo todo! Vocês são pobres, mas não são corrompidos! Narcisa tem um marido que é um Comensal da Morte e que está em Azkaban. Isso sem falar no fato de que Lúcio tentou matar a _sua_ filha, lembra-se disso? Ele arriscou a vida de Gina com o diário de Tom Riddle!

MOLLY: Estou vendo: de um lado, pobre e do bem. Do outro, rica, bonita, jovem e do mal. Posso ter uma escolha?

ROWLING: Eu não acredito nisso! Você realmente quer ter um marido como Lúcio?

MOLLY _(enrubescendo):_ Ora, o Lúcio é bem apanhadão, até que não é de se jogar fora... E ainda vem com uma conta bancária respeitável.... Se ele me desse bola, eu era capaz de ficar tentada.

(Ouvem-se ruídos na audiência. Os seis filhos de **MOLLY **_– já que Percy não está –, acompanhados de _**ARTHUR WEASLEY**_, olham estupefatos para a mãe)_

FILHOS WEASLEY _(admirados):_ Mãe!

ARTHUR WEASLEY _(incrédulo, de lágrimas nos olhos):_ Molly querida!

MOLLY _(revirando os olhos):_ Tá bom, tá bom! Eu escolho... ser pobre e do bem. Mas não seria demais pedir o direito a um spa de vez em quando. Um salãozinho?

KELLY _(rindo às escondidas):_Eu acho bem justo.

ROWLING _(fuzilando-o com os olhos):_ Se eu fosse você, pensava bem antes de achar qualquer coisa, se não eu não boto os pés aqui nunca mais!

KELLY _(tentando disfarçar o riso):_ Acho que não precisará se preocupar com isso, Sra. Rowling, porque nosso tempo está terminando.

MOLLY _(desapontada):_ Mas que pena! Eu mal tinha começado a falar sobre umas sugestões para o próximo livro, quem sabe reformar a sede da Ordem...

ROWLING _(gemendo): _Oh, por Merlim...

KELLY: Antes de encerrarmos, eu só queria perguntar se a senhora tem alguma coisa a dizer aos nossos ouvintes.

MOLLY: Eu agradeço muito a todos vocês pela oportunidade de ser ouvida, e quero dizer a todos os ouvintes para obedecerem a suas mães, incluindo vocês dois, Fred e Jorge! Quero mandar um beijo para meus filhinhos, Carlinhos, Gui, até o ingrato do Percy, Fred e Jorge, Roniquinho e Gina, também para minha vizinha, Dona Eustáquia, e para todo o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix!

(Os **WEASLEYS**_ na audiência acenam para _**MOLLY**, _que acena de volta. _**ROWLING**_ olha para o teto com um ar aborrecido)_

KELLY: Bem, senhores ouvintes, infelizmente nós estamos chegando ao fim de nosso programa Conversa Franca. É com prazer que agradecemos as participações de Molly Weasley, e de J. K. Rowling.

MOLLY: Boa noite, Sr Kelly. Até logo, Sra. Rowling.

ROWLING _(para si mesma):_ Essa foi dose.

KELLY: Boa noite a todos e até a semana que vem com mais um programa Conversa Franca!

Fim


End file.
